Sungmin Black Hair
by GaemGyu137
Summary: Sungmin merubah rambutnya menjadi hitam. seksi, cantik sekaligus tampan. sosok androgini yang sangat sempurna dan selalu membuat Cho Kyuhyun tidak bisa berpaling darinya/ OS singkat yang lahir akibat efek rambut Sungmin / Yadong! Yadong! / KyuMin / DLDR / RnR please!


_**Sungmin Black Hair**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, Typo(s), Nggak sesuai EYD, NC! NC! NC!**_

_**Bocah kagak usah maksa buat mendekat!**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**KyuMin Milik Tuhan, Ortu dan milik ELF. Tapi FF ini murni milik saya seutuhnya. **_

_**Dan Sungjin adalah suami saya #Uhuk**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**enJOY**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Yak, Sungmin hyung. Kau benar-benar terlihat seksi dengan rambut hitammu." Donghae merangkul bahu Sungmin. Namun detik itu juga tangannya terlepas dari bahu pemuda manis itu. Ia mendelik ketika mengetahui sang pelaku menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun. Tolong dicatat! Cho Kyuhyun. Satu-satunya magnae Super Junior dengan tingkat keevilan diatas rata-rata.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari kekasihku, dasar Ikan kering." Desis Kyuhyun dengan nada sarat akan ancaman.

"Mwoya? Dasar magnae setan. Kau lebih kering dariku. Lihat saja wajahmu dipenuhi jerawat dan kau..."

"Bisakah kalian diam?" potong Sungmin. Sungguh ia benar-benar lelah, tapi dua dongsaengnya ini malah ribut. Dengan gusar Sungmin menghempaskan patat seksinya disofa. Menengadahkan kepalanya sembari menatap langit-langit.

"Kau lelah?"

Sungmin menegakkan kepalanya. Tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun telah duduk disampingnya. "Sedikit."

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum. Ia mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan lembut. Meski Sungmin melakukan diet dan Kyuhyun akui ada hasilnya, namun tetap saja pipi kekasihnya gembul. Yaaahhh meski tidak segembul dulu. Ahh... kalau dipikir-pikir Kyuhyun benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan kekasih secantik Sungmin. Bahkan wanita saja kalah cantik dan kalah seksi darinya.

Sial... Kyuhyun menggeram ketika merasakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya bangun mulai membuka mata.

"Kau harus banyak istirahat, sayang. Aku tidak mau kau sakit."

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun, menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang kekasih rupawannya. "Aku tidak ingin tidur, Kyu... ini baru jam 7 malam dan aku..."

"Yak! Dilarang bermesraan disini." Dengan sadis Donghae melempari dua pria yang tengah bercumbu didepannya dengan bantal. Apa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lupa kalau ada dia disini? Cih, seandainya Eunhyuk tidak menemani Ryeowook berbelanja, sudah pasti ia akan membawa pria bergummy smilenya itu kedalam kamar.

Kyuhyun balas melirik malas kearah Donghae, untung ia berhasil menangkap bantal yang dilempari Donghae, sehingga kekasih manisnya terselamatkan. Apa-apaan Ikan kering itu, padahal ini situasi yang sangat romantis menurutnya. Dengan sadis Kyuhyun melantunkan doa didalam hati agar Eunhyuk pulang lebih larut. Sisi iblis dalam diri magnae tampan itu tertawa nista.

"Cih..." umpat Kyuhyun. Tanpa aba-aba ia menggendong kekasihnya ala bridal, membuat Sungmin melotot syok dan langsung mengeratkan pegangannya keleher Kyuhyun. "Tutup telingamu ikan." Seringai tipis Kyuhyun lemparkan.

Sungmin hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajah meronanya didada Kyuhyun. Kekasihnya ini selalu blak-blakan. Apa ia tidak sadar akan ucapannya?

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin menuju kamar mereka, yeah, meski mereka pisah kamar namun dalam urusan tidur mereka tetap saja bersama. Sungmin tidak akan bisa tidur jika tidak ada Kyuhyun begitu pula sebaliknya. Kyuhyun menidurkan Sungmin diatas kasur, tidak butuh waktu lama, ia telah mendekap tubuh molek itu dibawah kungkungannya.

"Kau terlihat semakin seksi dengan rambut hitammu ini, sayang." Lirih Kyuhyun penuh hasrat. Ia mengusap pipi chubby kekasihnya, lalu ibu jarinya berpindah kebibir M Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka. Ya Tuhan, Sungmin benar-benar menggoda iman seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?" Sungmin mulai menggoda dengan suara tenornya semendayu mungkin. Bahkan suara itu bisa dikatakan mirip desahan.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, tanpa bisa menahan lagi, ia mendaratkan bibir tebalnya dibibir pinkish milik Sungmin. Melumat dan menyesap belahan kenyal nan manis itu dengan penuh nafsu. Ketika Sungmin membuka mulut, lidah Kyuhyun segera menyambutnya dengan liar. Satu tangan Kyuhyun mengusap rahang Sungmin, tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk menumpu tubuh agar tidak menghimpit kelinci montoknya yang telah terbaring pasrah.

Lelah, Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Menatap penuh cinta kekasihnya yang tengah meraup nafas dengan rakus. Oh Tuhan. Makhluk androgini ini benar-benar miliknya. Tolong diingat, hanya miliknya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sungmin tersenyum. Matanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan sayu, membuat pria yang berada diatasnya itu menggeram menahan nafsu. "Aku lebih mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun tertawa, Sungmin akan selalu membalas dengan kalimat yang sama.

"Aku menginginkanmu malam ini, sayang."

"Dan aku tidak pernah bisa menolakmu." Jawab Sungmin diiringi gesekan lututnya keselangkang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali menggeram. Ia melumat bibir Sungmin. Tangannya masuk kedalam kaos hitam yang dipakai kekasihnya, mencari tonjolan kecil faforitnya. "Sudah mulai nakal, eoh?"

"Mhhh..." Sungmin melenguh ketika Kyuhyun memelintir nipplenya. Ia membusungkan dada keatas agar Kyuhyun dengan mudah menjamahnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, ciuman mereka terlepas, ia kini beralih keleher Sungmin. Menghisap leher mulus itu dan sebisa mungkin menjaga agar tidak meninggalkan jejak. Lidahnya bermain dengan lincah, seolah sudah sangat mengenali area sensitif itu.

"Annhhh... Kyu... hyuunhhh..." Lenguh Sungmin ketika kejantanan mereka bergesekan. Sial, sentuhan Kyuhyun selalu membuatnya gila. Ketika Kyuhyun melepaskan kaos beserta celana yang ia pakai, sungmin hanya menurut. Naked lebih dahulu dari Kyuhyun adalah hal biasa baginya.

Kyuhyun beralih melumat nipple Sungmin. Lidahnya membelit lincah tonjolan kecil disebelah kiri pemuda January itu, sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas dada kanan Sungmin.

"H-hisaphh... Kyuhhh..." Sungmin mencengkram rambut Kyuhyun, menekan kepala kekasihnya kebawah. Kepalanya mendongak keatas. Sensasi ini benar-benar memabukkan, ia sangat menyukainya. "Anghh... akh..." kakinya menggeliat resah. Sungmin akui, Kyuhyun benar-benar ahli dalam memanjakan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menghisap tonjolan kecil yang menjadi favoritnya itu, menatap wajah merona milik Sungmin. Kekasihnya benar-benar sangat menggoda iman. Duduk diam dengan pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya saja Sungmin sudah seksi, apalagi jika Sungmin dalam keadaan full naked begini. Oh, ini benar-benar membangkitkan setan mesum dalam diri Cho Kyuhyun.

"Nghh... Kyuuhhyuuunnhhhhh... anghhh..." Sungmin menggeram nikmat ketika tangan Kyuhyun beralih kebokongnya. Meremas bongkahan padat itu dengan sensual, bibirnya beralih mengecup leher dan rahang Sungmin, sedangkan tangan lainnya masih setia meremas dada berisi pemuda manis itu. seluruh tubuhnya dimanjakan oleh Kyuhyun, dan hal itulah yang membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mendesah nikmat.

Kyuhyun menghentikan seluruh kegiatannya, menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia melucuti seluruh pakaiannya, dan kembali menindih tubuh Sungmin. Kecipak saliva beserta erangan erotis milik Sungmin mendominasi kamar mereka. Kyuhyun tidak peduli jika ada yang mendengar, toh hyungdeulnya pasti akan paham kalau magnae kesayangan mereka ini tengah memakan kelinci bulat dan montoknya. Apalagi hanya ada si ikan kering diluar.

"Ashhhh..." Sungmin kembali mendesis ketika mulut Kyuhyun meraup kejantanannya. Tubuhnya menggeliat resah saat kuluman Kyuhyun semakin intens.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia semakin cepat memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Junior Sungmin berkedut, ia mengeluarkannya dari mulut, menyeringai ketika mendengar erangan protes dari kekasihnya.

"Kyuuu..." rengek Sungmin manja, ia hampir saja klimaks kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak menghentikan kulumannya. Oh sial, disaat hampir mencapai puncak, Kyuhyun malah berbuat jahil. Dengan geram Sungmin menghentak-hentakkan kaki sembari mengerucutkan bibir dengan imutnya.

"Memohon, baby..."

Sungmin meremas seprai dengan wajah merona. "Ku-kulum... Kyu..." ia memalingkan mukanya kearah lain, apapun itu asalkan jangan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau menggemaskan, Min..." Kyuhyun kembali meraup batang Sungmin dari sisi kanan. Menjilat sebentar batang yang semakin mengeras itu lalu kembali mengulumnya. Hanya butuh beberapa kali kocokan, Sungmin-pun mengeluarkan cairannya didalam mulut Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak tahan lagi." Desis Kyuhyun. Ia meraih lube dinakas dan segera melumuri juniornya.

Sungmin mengerjap melihat Kyuhyun mengocok sebentar juniornya. Tumben Kyuhyun tidak membagi cairannya, dan tunggu dulu! Kenapa posisi Kyuhyun seperti siap memasukinya? tanpa penetrasian? Asataga ini tidak bisa...

"Akkhhhhh..." Tubuh Sungmin mengejang ketika dengan tidak berperi ke-uke-an Kyuhyun menghujamkan miliknya. "A... appo..." rintih Sungmin. Ini benar-benar perih. Tanpa bisa ditahan air mata Sungmin keluar begitu saja.

"Min..." Kyuhyun cepat-cepat mengusap lelehan air mata kekasihnya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar telah dikuasai nafsu sehingga lupa kalau setiap bercinta, Sungmin butuh penetrasian. "Sayang..." ulang Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin masih meringis memejamkan mata.

"Appo..."

"Maafkan aku." Kyuhyun mendekap erat tubuh Sungmin. Berkali-kali ia mengecup pipi chubby kekasihnya. "Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja."

"Umhh..." lirih Sungmin. Ia mengecup bahu Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Annhh... akhh... akhh... aassshhh..." Sungmin menggelinjang keenakan ketika berkali-kali Kyuhyun menusuk lubangnya dengan penuh semangat. Ia ikut memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan arah berlawanan sehingga junior Kyuhyun tertanam semakin dalam ditubuhnya.

"Minhhh..." lenguh Kyuhyun. Hole Sungmin yang selalu sempit merupakan sensasi luar biasa bagi Kyuhyun. Terlebih hole itu seolah menelan miliknya semakin dalam. Kehangatan yang melingkupi miliknya serta kedutan di dinding hole Sungmin seolah tengah memijat milik Kyuhyun.

"Lebih... anghhh... ce~cepathh..."

Kyuhyun menurut, ia semakin cepat menggenjot kekasihnya yang terbaring pasrah.

"Ouhh... unghhhh... ughhh... akhhh... te-terusshh... ohhh..." racau Sungmin. Ia merasakan cairannya mulai menumpuk. Bisa dipastikan tidak lama lagi ia akan meraih kenikmatannya. Namun baru saja ia hampir mencapai klimaks, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan miliknya.

"Menungging, sayang." Perintah Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin melotot imut kearahnya.

Sungmin mendengus. Ia merubah posisinya, meringis ketika merasakan holenya perih.

"Ssshhhh... eummhhh..." Sungmin kembali mendesah ketika merasakan lidah Kyuhyun bermain-main dipinggul sebelah kanannya. Disana, ketika ia dalam posisi seperti ini Kyuhyun pasti akan menjilat pinggul dimana tato bertinta hitam miliknya terukir indah.

"Kau sangat seksi dengan tato ini, sayang." Desis Kyuhyun. Ia kembali menjilati tato milik Sungmin, satu tangannya meremas-remas bokong seksi kekasihnya. Puas menjilati tato Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali mengocok miliknya.

JLEB

"Annhhh..."

Kyuhyun memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, menahan pinggul Sungmin agar juniornya tertanam sempurna. Doggy style. Kyuhyun sangat menyukai posisi seperti ini. Tato Sungmin akan terpampang jelas dimatanya, ia juga lebih leluasa meremas bokong bulat Sungmin.

"Nghh... akhh~akhh... ummhh... iyaahhh... disanahhh Kyuuhhh..." Sungmin meracau nikmat ketika ujung junior Kyuhyun menyentuh prostatnya. Dengan nakal ia menoleh kebelakang. Menggigit bibir sembari mata sayunya menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh cinta.

"Shit..." maki Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang seperti itu benar-benar terlihat nakal dan semakin seksi.

"Aassshhh... Lebihhh Kyuhh... ammffttt..."

Kyuhyun meraup bibir Sungmin. Pinggulnya masih setia menggenjot hole berkedut milik kekasihnya. Ia juga meraih junior Sungmin. Mengakibatkan desahan kekasihnya tertahan akibat ciuman mereka. Merasa konsentrasinya terpecah, Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Plak

Satu pukulan ringan Kyuhyun layangkan dibokong Sungmin yang minta dijamah. Diusapnya tato Sungmin. Ia masih ingat ketika awal Sungmin memakai tato ini. Saking tergila-gilanya waktu itu, Kyuhyun menyetubuhi Sungmin sampai beronde-ronde. Mereka hanya berhenti sebentar untuk melepas lelah, lalu kembali melanjutkannya.

"Kyuhhhhyuuunhhh... a... akuuhhh... ouhhh..."

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat tempo genjotannya. Ia tau sebentar lagi Sungmin akan sampai. Dielusnya rambut hitam Sungmin. Sial, semakin lama kekasihnya ini semakin seksi dan ia harus menjaga Sungmin dari tangan-tangan nakal.

"Sung... Min... ahhh... ahh..."

"Eummhh... Kyuhyunhh... Cho Kyuhyunhhh... anghhh~akhh..." lenguh Sungmin. Ia ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya. Suara kecipak tubuh mereka yang saling bertabrakan terdengar semakin keras.

Pergerakan mereka semakin lama semakin cepat dan liar. Kyuhyun merasakan juniornya mulai berkedut, begitu juga dengan junior Sungmin yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Kyuhh... ouuhhh~ahh... Sedikit lagihh... eengghh..."

Tiga kali genjotan, keduanya sama-sama mencapai puncak. Kyuhyun menyemprotkan benihnya didalam hole Sungmin, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah diatas tubuh berkeringat milik Sungmin.

"Be~berat Kyuuhh..." erang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bangkit, ia mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam hole Sungmin. Kemudian beralih kesamping kekasihnya.

"Min?"

Sungmin membalikkan tubuh menghadap Kyuhyun. Nafas terengah, matanya masih terlihat sayu.

"Kau pasti lelah." Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin. Mengecup keningnya dengan penuh kasih. "Terimakasih, sayang."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Kau tau, aku tidak pernah bisa menolakmu."

Kyuhyun mengecup lama bibir Sungmin. "Tidurlah! Aku akan membersihkan tubuhmu."

"Eumhh..." Sungmin bergumam lirih. Matanya memang terasa berat. Tidak butuh lama, Sungmin memasuki alam mimpi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berkutat membersihkan tubuhnya serta seprai yang kotor oleh cairan mereka.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Kyuhyun hanya tertidur selama satu jam. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat kekasihnya masih terlelap. Tubuh mulus itu telah ia pakaikan pajama sehingga kissmark yang tadi memenuhi tubuh indah itu tertutup. Kyuhyun pintar bukan? Ia memang tidak meninggalkan kissmark dileher Sungmin, namun jika melihat ketubuh Sungmin, orang-orang pasti akan syok melihat tanda merah disekujur tubuh molek itu.

Kyuhyun memutuskan keluar dari kamar, ia haus. Ketika menuju dapur, ia mengernyit mendengar suara erangan dari ruang TV. Siapa yang bercinta disana? Bukankah peraturan dorm kalau mau bercinta harus dikamar? Kyuhyun melirik jam diatas lemari hias, baru pukul 10 malam.

Dengan raut penuh penasaran, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruang TV. Melongo ketika TV menampilkan adegan dua orang pria tengah bercinta. Desahan itu berasal dari sana dan dari...

Lee Donghae.

Pria pecinta ikan itu tengah larut dalam kegiatan solo karirnya. Ia tidak menyadari sosok menyeramkan tengah memperhatikannya dengan seringai mengerikan.

Buagh...

Donghae baru saja akan mencapai klimaks jika bantal nista itu tidak menyapa wajahnya. Dengan raut garang ia menoleh, merutuki kecerobohannya ketika melihat Kyuhyun berdiri dengan tampang innocent disebelahnya. Sial, seharusnya ia menonton di dalam kamar saja.

"Eunhyuk belum pulang?" Kyuhyun menatap prihatin kearah Donghae. Tapi percayalah, itu bukan tatapan prihatin, ada ejekan dibalik semuanya.

Donghae mendengus. Ia cepat-cepat menutupi miliknya dengan bantal yang tadi dilempar Kyuhyun.

"Masih lebih besar milikku." Kyuhyun mencibir.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu magnae sialan?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Setidaknya biar aku tidak punya abs, milikku lebih besar dari milikmu sehingga Sungmin bisa mendesah puas. Aku kasihan dengan Eunhyuk. Apa ia bisa puas?"

"MWOYAAA?" Donghae berniat melempari bantal kearah Kyuhyun. Namun ia sadar, jika bantal ia lempar, lalu aset berharga miliknya akan ditutupi dengan apa? Ia tidak mungkin meraih celananya yang tergeletak dilantai.

Kyuhyun tertawa jahil. Puas mengerjai Donghae ia berjalan menuju dapur.

Sedangkan Donghae? Pria tampan dengan senyum memikat itu merutuki Kyuhyun dengan segala Kutukan yang ia ketahui. Cih, padahal miliknya juga termasuk dalam ukuran pas untuk Seme dan Eunhyuk selalu bilang ia sangat puas usai mereka bercinta.

"Cho Kyuhyun sialan." Raung Donghae.

* * *

.

_**End for this story**_

_**But AND for KyuMin**_

.

* * *

#TutupMuka

Saya benar2 nggak tau nulis apa, saya nggak biasa nulis yang beginian, biasanya saya nulis yang rate K #Ngeyel.

Oke, saya masih gila akibat rambut Sungmin yang berubah jadi warna hitam awalnya saya memang mau bikin OS NC, mengingat kemarin2 saya hanya melayangkan Drabble T dan banyak yang protes -_- tapi bikin OS ini masih setengah mau setengah males. Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk menulisnya ketika **Cucu Durhaka** saya **Rye Kim **meminta FF dengan Rate M... astaga, saya nggak pernah bikin M pernahnya bikin K+++++

Yeaahhh ini anggap aja peristiwanya terjadi tadi malam :v aduh saya bener2 nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi kalo inget rambut hitam Sungmin, terlebih tato dipinggulnya itu... gyaaahhhhh #PelukEratSungjin

Nggak mau cuap2 banyak, silahkan tinggalkan jejak... saya berharap karya saya di hargai di FFN ini setelah saya memutuskan untuk tidak pindah^^

Terimakasih all... saranghae...

* * *

Padang 14 Juni 2014


End file.
